Upper East Side on the Rocks
by Whystical
Summary: A gossip girl fic with the main paring SerenaAaron. Snobbish mid 20 year olds expect glitzy events, soap opera melodramas and loads of gossip! Cowritten by Words of Wonder and me. Contains some coarse language.
1. S & A

_Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise belong to the wonderful Cecily von Ziegesar. The rest are Chloe's and mine!  The idea of Web page entries is featured in the Gossip girl books; we have borrowed it for the sole purpose of entertainment! Chloe and I own the plot! Please don't steal it! _

_A/N: This fic is being co-written by Chloe and I.  Her penname is "Words of Wonder". There is some swearing and vulgar language, but no ruder than the language written in the Gossip girl series. If you can handle that I'm sure you can handle this. Please don't flame!  We both speak British English but since the Gossip girl books are American, we'll try to use American English.  Enjoy!_****

****

s & a… 

"Serena van der Woodsen what have you got yourself into now?" Serena asked herself wearily as she surveyed the room of her two-story apartment.  She looked down at her elegant baby blue _Versace on __Cornich _watchwith a quartz medallion clasp enclosing the famous head of the _Medusa_, a valentines' gift from Aaron, _Aaron should be home any minute_. Her apartment was extravagant, yet seemed cold and unlived in. For she mostly divided her time between restoring a large manor house in _Connecticut_, in the style of Edwardian Britain and travelling due to her job as a model. This apartment was nothing compared to what she envisioned her Edwardian style house in _Connecticut_ would be like. In her hand she was holding a pamphlet with a post it note stuck to it. Clicking through her answering machine, barely listening ……_"__Hey Serena, Becky here, I'll be in town on Thursday, want to meet up? Long beach rocks!! Brooks college is superb, you would have loved it_……_"_……_"__Ser, I'm heading to Michelangelo's with the guys, don't wait up, love you, Aaron"_ ……. "_You biiitchhhh…Red Sea summer tenth grade…you're nothing but a good for nothing slutty ho! You think you can have any guy but we all know what you've been up to, there are no secrets. But you like that don't you, you liked **knowing** that people are talking about you, perfect, goddess like, super poised, every guy's dream…but the truth is_…. _no guy would everrrr…" **Beeeeeep**_

****

That last message, though being heavily slurred, Serena could never misplace that voice. Blair. Things were always hot and cold with that girl. She didn't even need to finish that last sentence, but somehow to Serena it was a small triumph to know that Blair was cut off, no one **ever **cuts Blair Waldorf off in the middle of her speeches.Had she found her Cary Grant to be with her whilst she was Audrey Hepburn? Serena wondered. Her life was always a movie; she would be oblivious of what is going on around her. She would be the star and I would be the director. I would yell "Cut" and sit in a chair marked "**DIRECTOR**", bossing people around, Serena thought, no wait, Blair could do that, she was always good at that, she could make a whole fucking movie, starring herself, directed, written and produced by herself! That last line…maybe it bore a small ounce of truth, well it certainly seemed true, Serena thought bitterly to herself. Aaron was constantly out. She glanced down at the post-it - _damn it Aaron, why can't you give me some prior notice? _

She glanced, with no small amount of satisfaction, at the glimmering 24-karat 112 facet _Tiffany_ diamond engagement ring Aaron had bought her for their 3 years of being together anniversary last week. It was cut lengthways and so the superiority of the rock was clearly shown, glimmering with blues and greens and even a hint of violet. Serena loved it because it matched any outfit she wore.

Now, though, the diamond looked lonely on its base of white gold, muted, reflecting the grey of the sky outside and the cool white marble of her apartment's floor. Sighing, Serena tried to brush off her gloom – she was a happy go lucky person by nature and hated all this introspective depression shit that Aaron seemed to cultivate for his moody rock songs. What she needed was a good stiff drink. 

She poured herself a glass of '49 Merlot, sipping deeply, and switched on the radio. She wasn't surprised when a song by Aaron's recently formed band, Hemp Tangle, came on. It was written about her, Aaron said, and was called Tears of the Moon.

Tears of the moon my baby girl she wears around her neck 

_Ignoring the plight of millions dancing away on a moonbeam_

_Yeah she wears tears of the moon and cries herself to sleep_

_Tears of the moon, silver and moonshine..._

As usual Serena frowned a little at the lines – she sounded like some kind of spoilt debutante – which of course she was – who didn't care about the plight of the world. Well, usually she was having too much fun to pay attention to all those boring fashion-victim groups blaring on the TV about their latest 'cause' – but that didn't mean that she wasn't _aware_. She drove an electric car and on Aaron's insistence the fridge was stocked with dolphin friendly tuna.

Serena sighed and flipped through her organizer – under today's date a giant **DINNER WITH AARON** was scrawled in red felt tip, with tiny sparkly purple hearts surrounding those words. But underneath in her agent's cramped hand was 'Opening of New African Collection at the Met, invite in your safe'.

Well, at least she wouldn't be bored tonight.

****************************

"You know you're the most inspirational person I've ever met," Aaron said dreamily to the girl in front of him, ignoring the babble of his friends. He was aware of being slightly drunk.  And unfaithful. "Really I mean I could write a song about you _right now_."

The girl looked slightly bored

"So go on then," she said irritably

Aaron cleared his throat and began to sing in his herbal cigarette ragged baritone;

_"__Blood red lips reflect the carmine state of this world,_

_Don't you know you're driving me crazy girl,_

_Can't be with you can't be alone..."_

He got up suddenly and spent the rest of the night in the bathroom, writing what was sure to be his next hit 'Blood Red Lips'. 

When Aaron emerged the club he and the guys had moved on to after Michelangelo's was empty. His head was buzzing and he walked over to the abandoned bar, leaning over to nicked a _Peach Breezer_. Leaving a few crumpled bills on the bar counter. Ah, very righteous as always.  As he swallowed it he felt his head clear. 

He flipped through his notepad. All his songs were based on his life – 'Herbal Cigarettes', 'Junk Food and a Motel Room', 'Step-sister', 'Taboo Affection', 'Interview', 'Vegan Lifestyle' and 'Death of a Dog', which was about his beloved Mookie, who had passed away six months ago. Now he had 'Blood Red Lips', a haunting song about meeting the angel of death, to add to them. He couldn't wait to get to work recording his new CD. 

_You know the drill, please R/R ! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm not happy with the current title; please leave suggestions in your reviews! The next chapter has been written; it's in the process of being edited. Kate & Chloe xx_


	2. Old Flame

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognise belong to the wonderful Cecily von Ziegesar. The rest are Chloe's and mine!  The idea of Web page entries is featured in the Gossip girl books; we have borrowed it for the sole purpose of entertainment! Chloe and I own the plot! Please don't steal it!

**A/N: This chapter was written ****co written by Chloe and me**** and again there may be  some swearing and vulgar language, but no ruder than the language written in the Gossip girl series. If you can handle that I'm sure you can handle this. Chloe has part of the next chapter saved on her computer, I'm not sure when I'll get it back tho.  Enjoy!******

**gossipgirl.net**

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me_.

Hey People!

**WEDDING BELLS RINGING FOR _S_ AND _A_**

Life is good for the young and carefree, we are still young, yes, young I say, since when was being 24 old?! Well some of us are considering settling down; **A** finally popped the question, **S** said yes! A perfect couple. I wonder if **B **will be her maid of honour? Will we see little **A**juniors or **S**juniors anytime soon? **S**'s wedding is an event not to be missed! You will sorely regret it if you do, forget about that movie you were meaning to watch, switch the VCR to record, get ready to be amazed!  Don't forget your invite! 

**Your emails ~ your questions answered**

Q: Dear darling Gossip girl,

Heya from Long Beach! I was at Starbucks and I overheard these girls talking about this girl from NYtying the knot with a member of a rock band in the French Alps in a few months. Do you think it's **S **and **A**?

- Madi064

A: Dear Madi064,

Gee there is a slight possibility they were chatting about our **S **but there are a ton of girls here in NY dating band members, that's how good we are at snagging guys! 

-GG

Q: Hey GG,

I was in the gents at Michelangelo's at like 3 am, and there was this friggin' dude muttering weird song lyrics to himself in one of the cubicles! I couldn't get outta there fast enough! 

-damnst8dude

A: Hi damnst8dude,

Sounds like **A **to me, tho he should be with his lovely fiancée. He should know better, once you bagged a girl like her never let her go!

-GG

Q: Hi Gossip girl,

Are you available? 

-dreamer04

A: Dear dreamer04,

Dream on.

-GG

**Sightings**

**S** aimlessly wandering aroundthe New African Collection at the **Met **looking like an abandoned puppy. No recently engaged girl should be feeling unappreciated. **N **waiting at **Grand Central Station** with a bouquet of red roses and a single white rose. Who's the lucky girl? Could it possibly be **G **who he met at **Greenwich**? **B **spotted making phone calls whilst drunk from the phone booth on the corner of Madison and Eighth. **V **once again in **Central Park** filming "nature's wonders" a.k.a. dog shit, old tramps and litter. **C **buying a set of matching silk dressing gowns from **Barneys**. Hello? Who can it be, you've tried it on with all the ladies maybe he swings both ways? **A **strolling home at approximately 4am, the soon to be missus won't be amused.  

Looks like the wonder couple is having a rough time. I'm praying for them.

Arrivederci, until next time, mes chéris!

You know you love me 

gossip girl

*********************************************************************************************

**Old flame**

"I'm so glad you could come," Mrs. van der Woodsen gushed as she hugged Blair Waldorf. 

"Eleanor, you look gorgeous! Where's Cyrus?" 

"He's sick in bed, got the most awful flu," Eleanor explained.

"Oh that's dreadful, poor thing," Mrs. van der Woodsen responded sympathetically.

"Oh and Tyler, my, my you have grown up," Tyler politely smiled but pulled a face when she moved away. 

The van der Woodsens were hosting an intimate dinner party to celebrate Serena and Aaron's recent engagement. Misty and Bartholomew Bass had arrived a while earlier with their sons Chuck and Donald. Chuck _still _hadn't outgrown his "ogling at girls boobs and groping their asses" phase. Captain and Mrs. Archibald came with Nate who brought Georgia as his guest. Blair silently cursed herself for not bringing a guest. Competitive aren't we?  The only guest missing was Cyrus, much to Blair's satisfaction; she _still_ hadn't gotten over her grudge against him. Guests mingled, Blair and Nate deliberately keeping out of each other's ways. It was starting to get late, other than fashionable lateness punctuality was to be expected. 

"Whatever can they be up to?" Misty asked.

"They're probably having a quickie before they leave," Chuck predictably supplied. 

Misty shot a reproving glance at her older son. 

Blair deciding she had, had enough of Chuck's comments for one night went out to the balcony, gazing up at the clear night sky. 

"Don't you just wish you could go up there?" A voice behind her asked.

Blair jumped, turning around to see Aaron Rose, her stepbrother.

"Aaron! What are you doing here, where's Serena?" Blair asked bewildered. 

"She's er…coming," Aaron replied, quickly diverting his eyes, cheeks going a light shade of pink.

"Do they know you're here?" Blair asked, nodding towards the others.

"Sure," his eyes glittered in the moonlight, but somehow they lacked the shine they have when Serena is around. 

"Aaron…oh Aaron, please tell me what happened," Blair enquired softly, putting her hand on his, a comforting gesture that did not invade either of their large senses of personal space.

"SERENA! My darling you look sensational!" Mrs. Van der Woodsen exclaimed loudly with Mrs. Waldorf echoing her. The whole room murmured in agreement. 

Kiss! Kiss! "Hello mother, oh hello Mrs. Waldorf!" Kiss! Kiss!

"Has anyone seen Aaron?" Serena asked 

"He's on the balcony with Blair," Mr. Archibald informed her

Serena walked slowly but purposefully towards the sliding doors leading onto the balcony. Shaking as she slid opened the door; she tentatively stepped out feeling the cool night air on her face. Blair and Aaron were at the far end, deep in conversation, they obviously hadn't heard Mrs. van der Woodsen's loud greeting. 

"Hi," she called loudly, causing both of them to jump, Blair swore under her breath since this was the second time that she had gotten startled in a matter of 5 minutes. 

"Hey," Aaron replied hesitantly, walking towards Serena.

Embracing as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. 

"Let's go inside," Aaron suggested gently, Serena merely nodded, turned around to walk back into the room, mentally preparing herself for all the attention she would receive. 

"Blair, you coming?" Aaron called.

"No, no you go ahead, I'll be in soon," She replied faintly.

Aaron gently guided Serena to her room, briefly greeting people when passing so as not to be completely rude.  

Serena entered her bedroom, followed by Aaron who closed the door behind him.   
  


"Are they alright?" asked Georgia concerned.

"Ah don't worry about them, I'm sure they're finding enough things to do to amuse themselves," Chuck replied offhand, wiggling his eyebrows in a leering manner in case Georgia hadn't caught on. She'd have to be half dead to _not _catch on.

"Where's Blair?" Nate asked unexpectedly, in fact this was the first time he had spoken the whole evening, not including the pleasantries. 

"The Balcony,"

"Still? She'll catch an terrible cold, I'll go get her," Nate replied.

Sliding the door back and stepping out feeling a cold burst of night air hitting him in the face, he saw Blair at the far end. 

"Oh god! BLAIR!" Nate called frantically! 

**Well, like the ending? Haha very clichéd I know. This fic is turning out to be quite fluffy and pointless, I wrote this chapter ages ago so I thought might as well post it, it's not fabulous I know but please R/R anyway.  Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh and by the way, the names of places are in bold; because that's the way it is in the books.**

** Kate & Chloe xx**


End file.
